Level 1
by T-01
Summary: Ok read and review and you need alot of Video game knowledge for this story to make sense.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- I own nothing here. I have and will make no profit off of this work and it is merely for fun and enjoyment. The characters here are not my own and well I doubt I own a human being so Shiggy isn't mine either.  
  
Top of Peach's castle:  
  
Mario: It's a me Mario!  
  
Suddenly a huge boom is heard and a giant turtle lands infront of Mario.  
  
Bowser: Man I'm so tired of that. You know what I'm just gonna do this.  
  
Bowser then quickly scooped Mario up and threw him over the edge.  
  
Bowser: HA! To think I didn't do that sooner.  
  
Mario fell down the gorge with a scream. Bowser had won, but what of other games.  
  
On Tallon IV:  
  
Samus got out of her gunship armed to the hilt. She had every ammo and energy unit filled for the battle she was sure awaited her. The on that had since he landed on this planet.  
  
Samus thought: HA! I should own Ridley with this new suit. Omega didn't stand a chance why should an over grown lizard have one. Sure he has wings and a suit granted but man I have phazon armor along with a kick-ass new weapon, which I hope to try out. Should be an easy battle for me.  
  
Samus walked through the door and shot the bulbs on the roof and jumped over the grass. She soon entered The temple above the crater. She walked down the ramp and released the final artifact of her adopted parents. Then the whole plaza lit up and 12 Chozo ghosts surrounded her. They opened up the path when a dragon of metal swooped down and destroyed the totems. The ghosts disappeared and Ridley floated above gloating. Samus fired away at the beast and it began to weaken. She finally got him down to the ground. That's where it became hard but she managed she always had. Ever since these bastards killer her home. She and Ridley were down to one last bit of health. She had him set up and she shot off a missile. Funny the shot didn't register. She shot another off and another. No effect. Then the worse thing possible happened. He looked at her with this look, he knew she was helpless and that she knew it too. If that cold beast could laugh he would. He bent down back to all fours and drew his breath. This one would be huge. Samus' shots from her gun were meaningless. He blew out his shot. Samus flinched ready for it and then she saw a light, werid thing was her eyes were closed.  
  
In Hyrule:  
  
Link had waited for this battle. He stood before the door that held his future. He had her; She was right there infront of him. Then he stole her. Ganondorf, right infront of link Zelda was lifted away. Well he would get her back. Link opened the door. Inside Ganondorf played on an organ and Zelda was suspended above it.  
  
Ganondorf: Ah, young Link. You can leave for you see I've found something better than these pitiful triangles here.  
  
Ganondorf threw the Triforces of Wisdom and power at link.  
  
Ganondorf: Take them. You may need them where you're going.  
  
No sooner had link picked them up then he saw Ganondorf was charging an attack at link but before he could unleash his fury Link too saw a bright light. Some where in Japan:  
  
Employee: Sir we have them.  
  
Man in background: good hook me up. Its time they knew the truth. 


	2. The beginning, the beginning of our stor...

Link found his self in a large round room. It was perfectly circular and only one door. He stood fully erect and looked around when he noticed in a corner a figure bathed in a black metal. Link looked at the figure with intense interest. Suddenly the figure noticed him. It moved its hand to its one eye for a second and then fired a ball at Link with its arm.  
  
Samus got up. She didn't know where she was but her suit was still infected. She looked around and saw nothing of interest. An old door was the only exit from an otherwise normal circular room. There was only one other occupant. The scan visor saw him as a minimal threat with only primitive weapons. Samus decide it wasn't worth the risk. One well placed should finish off such an easy prey. She fired off an easy shot. It was flying towards him when he withdrew his weapon and to her amazement he deflected the shot. She fired a few shots at him and he quickly either dodged the shot or was able to deflect it again.  
  
Samus: Damn what are you?  
  
Link: It could be asked of you?  
  
Suddenly a light appeared in the middle of the room and a man of middle age and of Japanese origin appeared before them. The two warriors stared at it with awe then Samus quickly scanned it.  
  
Samus: It's just a hologram nothing more.  
  
Link: a whaty what?  
  
Samus: My god you are arcadia aren't you?  
  
The figure spoke.  
  
SM: Hello Link and Samus. You're no doubt wondering why you are here. Well as you may know the entire universe is ruled under the Law of Ying and Yang. Evil must balance the good as good does to evil. Well there has been a disruption in this balance and before it killed you two I save you for a single purpose. To restore the balance before the rest is destroyed.  
  
Samus: let me guess a magical fairy will help me too?  
  
Link: No Navi doesn't seem to be here.  
  
Samus: Yea, ok.  
  
SM: You must work together to save the worlds and correct the mistake that started it. But sadly the door to it is blocked. You must find the keys to open the door and they are hidden within the other worlds.  
  
Samus Link: My, that's new.  
  
SM: Shut it. You must work together. Outside each door I will give a description of what must be done and who can help you on your quest.  
  
Link: Ok great how do we reach these worlds?  
  
SM: Through that door, you will then meet many halls. I will meet you there.  
  
SM disappeared and the two stared at each other.  
  
Samus: Lovely. 


	3. First Door

Link and Samus looked at each other before Samus scoffed at Link and turned to the door. Link followed behind and went through the door with Samus. They stepped into a large torch lit hallway.  
  
Samus: Scans say this room is a maze that is miles long  
  
Link: Well this will be fun.  
  
Samus suddenly perked her head up and ran down the halls. Link soon gave chase. Link chased the metal clad warrior through out the maze. Soon he found Samus standing outside a door.  
  
Link: What's so special here?  
  
Samus: He's there.  
  
Link: Good for him, whose he?  
  
Samus: Someone who is frankly out of your league.  
  
SM suddenly popped up on a small pad next to the door.  
  
SM: This is the Metroid world. Here you are its native Samus. A part of the key is possible held here by Meta-Ridley. Defeat him and you will be brought back here for further exploration.  
  
Samus: Stay here.  
  
SM: I don't suggest it. To win at all you will need each other.  
  
Samus: Whatever. Come on skirt boy.  
  
Samus opened the door, which sucked both of them in. They both landed at the temple before the place where the artifacts lay. Samus got up and started to walk forward.  
  
Link: What's this Ridley anyway?  
  
Samus: Oh you'll find out.  
  
Link: Yea so just tell me what to look for.  
  
Samus walked down the ramp with link question.  
  
Samus thought: Does that boy shut his mouth.  
  
Samus walked out and the platform seemed bigger.  
  
Link: So where this Ridley?  
  
Samus pointed to a black dot in the sky: There.  
  
Link: It flies what the hell.  
  
Before another word could be said Ridley landed before the two. Both jumped to opposite sides of the beast. It looked at Samus with a grin and looked at link and then stared for a second. Curious but the minute it saw his weapons he disregarded any perceived threat. Its first turned toward Samus and breathed in and let lose a fire breathed that covered 180 degrees of the entire platform.  
  
Samus then heard Link scream and a wave of fire came from his hands or from something in his hands.  
  
Link Scream: DINS FIRE! 


	4. Game Over 1

Link screamed: DINS FIRE!  
  
The small triangular case opened and out flew a wave of continuous fire that pushed Ridley back in pain. Samus saw this as an opportunity and got next to link and began to open fire with his won flame-thrower. However the ran into problems when he ran to the other end and prepared to ram at them.  
  
Samus: RUN!  
  
Link and Samus again ran to different ends of the beast. Link tried to cut its wing to find the unbendable. Samus was firing any weapon she had available but none seemed to be able to effect him. Ridley then flew up and curled into his wings.  
  
Samus: Oh god he's going to launch his missiles.  
  
Link: That gives me an idea.  
  
As Samus ducked for cover link ran right infront of Ridley. Ridley opened his wings and shot a barrage of missiles at the two when link went into this tunic and grabbed another triangular case that glowed green.  
  
Link: FARORE'S WIND!  
  
A huge wind came from his hands and blew the missiles back at Ridley. The metal beast was Soo stunned by the attack he fell back into space above the pit. Samus saw her opening and had to take it. She ran out with a charged power beam.  
  
Samus: Try this one!  
  
She then used her super missile and blew a hole in Ridley's wing. Without it he could fly and falls. A huge crash is heard and a blue light appears in the center with a small key in the middle. Link and Samus look at it and shrug and walk into the light.  
Authors Note: ok Some Zelda fans will note I use FARORE'S WIND and DINS FIRE all wrong. Well I'm a Zelda fan but I'm taking liberties. 


	5. Keys, Chains, and no it isn't dirty

Samus and Link were suddenly outside the door they had entered. Link then noticed that both he and Samus had a key chain linked to their sides and Samus had the key chained to her.  
  
Link: Ok now what could these be for?  
  
SM appeared before them again.  
  
SM: Those are key chains.  
  
Link: Wow you don't say?  
  
Samus tilts her head in confusion but decides not to appear dumb.  
  
SM: they're for the final door. You unlock it with all the necessary keys. There are 3 others are useless and will throw perils at you.  
  
Link: I don't care! Man it's the same drink in a different bottle.  
  
SM: Hey if its not broke!  
  
Link; ok so next is what?  
  
SM: Down there.  
  
Link and Samus look down and saw the huge maze.  
  
Samus: Oh yea that. Let's go Linkette.  
  
Samus and Link went down the hall to the next door. It seemed to scream. The two entered it.  
  
Samus and link landed on a giant castle with people armed with old weapons all around them.  
  
Samus: ok they seem to be friends so where are the opposition.  
  
Link poked her shoulder.  
  
Samus: What?  
  
Link: I think their it.  
  
Link points to a field full of Orcs and other monstrosities.  
  
Authors Note; ok some are screaming foul but LOTR's was made into a game and this is a scene in the game so its all legal muhahahahaha. 


	6. Last ditch effort and a shot

Samus turned around to see a sea of well not humanity but you get the idea. It seemed to flow as one being, but was truly made of thousands of god- forsaken souls of the damned.  
  
Samus: Ok we're screwed.  
  
Link: Oh yea, now we can get out of this if we find the key. It seems we leave the minute we grab that thing.  
  
Samus: Ok so which one has it.  
  
As Link and Samus surveyed the army before them. Three creatures curiously walked up behind them.  
  
Link quickly drawled his sword and Samus aimed her gun they turned around to face what was behind them. Link nearly split a short stumpy one and Samus had her gun squarely aimed at the one resembling Link, but girlie.  
  
Samus: Hey a relative of yours?  
  
Link: I don't have a sister.  
  
Gimili broke into laughter.  
  
Legolas said: How dare you insult me!  
  
Samus: He'll insult any pansy he wants now what's your business?  
  
Aragon: Please we only came to see weather your friend or foe.  
  
Samus: neither, we are only here to gain something and will be out of you way.  
  
Aragon: Far enough what is it you seek?  
  
Link: A key.  
  
Samus: its somewhere out there.  
  
Samus motioned to the large army of orcs, which caused the 3 to break into laughter.  
  
Legolas: You would have better hope of a needle in a haystack.  
  
Link: Yea anyway give me a minute I should be able to pinpoint the guy.  
  
Link approached the wall and drew from his shield a small purple rimmed lens. He slowly swept the army and his actions drew the attention of the whole garrison. Soon every warrior was watching his actions. He slowly seemed to work his way to the back of the army. He suddenly put the lens back.  
  
Link: Samus good and bad which do want?  
  
Samus: Both.  
  
Link: Ok I know who has the key bad news it's all the way over there.  
  
Link pointed to back of the army.  
  
Link: I can kill him and if this is like the last one a huge light should lead us to it.  
  
Samus: but the problem is getting there.  
  
Link: Yes. Most likely a suicide run.  
  
Samus: Well I have no idea how to do it. If we had time to clear some space maybe..  
  
Link: I might have a way. We would have a minute to clear the room.  
  
Samus: Yo 3 stooges, you're gonna help.  
  
Aragon: What you heard him it would lead to our deaths.  
  
Samus: My dressed up friend says he has a way we will follow that way.  
  
Gimili: It will be a great battle I will do it.  
  
Aragon: I will trust him.  
  
Samus: And you balless?  
  
Legolas: We will see whose balless?  
  
Samus snickered slightly under her helmet. The group lined up behind Link who was a good 5 meters infront of the wall. Before even moving link fired an arrow into the crowd and into the back which killed the ORC holding the key and a bright light went up, but unlike the sun the Orcs took no notice to it. Link started to charge the wall and jumped over it for the 75-meter drop. The other 4 followed him. The others started to worry when they were only a few meters from the bottom. The Orcs had raised their weapons but just as Link was upon their sharp end he pulled out Faeroe's Wind. He opened the case and the wind spread the Orcs out and cushioned the landing for those 5.  
  
Link: Ok remember only a minute!  
  
Link broke out a third case with a blue light with inside.  
  
Link: NARYU'S LOVE!  
  
Suddenly a blue shell surrounded the group. The rest realizing this was their chance charged madly into the ocean of Orcs. They broke large ground second per second until around the end of the army the shell finally wore off. Taking a traditional defensive position the group fought the Orcs off at all angles. Suddenly helped came from a barrage of arrows from the garrison. The group couldn't keep up their heroic efforts and eventually only Samus and link were standing. Then a stray arrow from the garrison killed an Orc opening a narrow path for Link to the key. Link ran for it and Samus behind him. Link made one last desperate leap for it just as an Orc fired an arrow. As the Link drew closer so did the arrow. 


End file.
